vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina
Rosalina is a female character that first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy. She lives on the Comet Observatory with her adopted children, the Lumas. She is seen as a type of sorceress, with great power. Her sole duty is to watch over and guard the universe, the Mushroom World and protect her Lumas. Rosalina's back-story is described in her story book, which is found in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters can be unlocked throughout the game, and the final one can be unlocked by completing the game. History Super Mario Galaxy While visiting the Mushroom World, the Comet Observatory is attacked by Bowser. While attacking, he steals all of the observatory's Power Stars and Grand Stars. Rosalina appears later to Mario, or Luigi, if you've beaten the game once, after Princess Peach is kidnapped. To help Mario or Luigi on their quest, she gives them a Luma, who is named Young Master Luma. He is Luma with Princess Peach at the Star Festival. After Mario or Luigi collect enough Power Stars and Grand Stars, Rosalina flies the obvervatory to the center of the universe, where Mario or Luigi will have the final battle with Bowser. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Rosalina makes her first appearance in the game in the ending cutscene of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Lubba then reveals that he has met Rosalina before, but that is all that is shared. During the game, Rosalina will send letters to the Luma that is with Mario, but she doesn't sign the letters, so the identity of the writer is unknown. If the player receives 120 Stars and defeats the final boss again, a cutscene is played. The cutscene shows Rosalina and her Lumas in the Library, revealing that she was telling the story of Super Mario Galaxy 2. Then, she decides to narrate how Mario, or Luigi, if you complete the game once, collect every Green Star to her Lumas. If Mario and Luigi collect every single star in the game, and beat the Grandmaster Galaxy Daredevil Comet run, Rosalina will thank and join them on the Starship Mario. Lubba then congratulates you on bringing "the Lady of the Shooting Stars" to the ship. Players can also use Rosalina to represent their file on the file select screen. However, the Rosalina avatar can only be used on save files in which the player has collected 120 stars, and unlocked the Green Star Prankster Comets. This game also features a cosmic entity that highly resembles Rosalina, known as the Cosmic Spirit. This entity will appear after failing to collect a star on a level several times, and she will be there to help you. Mario Kart series Mario Kart Wii Rosalina makes her first playable appearance in Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable character. She can be unlocked by having a save file for Super Mario Galaxy and racing in 50 races, or the player can attain at least a 1 Star Rank for all Mirror Grand Prix Cups. Unlike Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, Rosalina is in the heavyweight class while Peach and Daisy are in the middleweight class. While she races, a yellow Luma will circle around her the whole time, and even make sounds as well. Rosalina will wear her normal dress when riding in karts, but on bikes she wears her biker suit, which is the same as Peach's and Daisy's, but has Rosalina's own color scheme. Her emblem on her kart and bike is the Grand Star. Rosalina is also the staff ghost character for Rainbow Road. Mario Kart 7 Rosalina returns again in the Mario Kart series, this being her second time in the series overall.Rosalina This time, Rosalina doesn't have a Luma circling her kart, but her emblem remains the Grand Star. She is again a heavier character, but this time being in the cruiser class. Just like the previous Mario Kart game, she is unlockable by completing the Star Cup on 150 cc. Rosalina has a course named after her, which is called Rosalina's Ice World, which has what appears to be the Comet Observatory in the background. Super Mario 3D World Rosalina is unlockable as the fifth playable character in Super Mario 3D World. This has marked the first time Rosalina is playable in a Mario platformer game. After defeating Bowser in World 8, if you return to World 1 and talk to the Sprixies they will build you a rocket to World Star. She will appear in the second level of the world, and after completing it she will become playable in any level. Her special abilities, as a playable character, are the Spin Jump and the Spin Attack, originally from the Super Mario Galaxy series. Powers and abilities Powers *Magic: Rosalina is extremely skilled in the use of magic. **Force Field Generation: Rosalina can create force fields. She can surround the Comet Observatory with a huge force field, transforming it into a starship as a form of transportation. Also, if Mario attempts to jump on Rosalina, a force field would appear and protect her. **Levitation: Like the Lumas, Rosalina can also levitate herself in the air. *Longevity: Rosalina is apparently immortal and has stopped aging. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Wii Debut Category:All Characters Category:Smash combants